


The Abstract Understanding of Crushes

by bookmovietvworm



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hint read down the page for the "secret" message, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmovietvworm/pseuds/bookmovietvworm
Summary: Crystal clear. These feelings. I know what they are.





	1. Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says read down the left for a "secret" message lol.  
> Hope yall enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated.

Crystal clear... these feelings. I know what they are.

You took me by complete surprise... I was supposed to hate you but alas

Reasons unbeknownst to me... you managed to worm your way into my heart.

Us as friends... as something more. It's impossible. And yet

Strange as it seems... we fit together quite well.

 

Gone were the feelings of butterflies and jitters

Old crushes had come and gone.... just like the last

One crush slowly fading just as you found me...

Dare I say... I didn't know what to make of you that day... the day by the swings.

Met before... by way of muffin and friend... but never had you been so unsure

As you let your guard down... allowed me to see inside to the guarded parts

Never would I be able to see you as an enemy again.

 

Leaves fall as seasons change and time passes by... my friends still not quite what to make of this.

I know to them it seems like a betrayal... but every time we are together... the feelings they

Keep growing stronger... every day you surprise me... why me?... why choose me to be your friend?

Every way... we are different... and yet you chose me... you trust me.

Sometimes I wonder if you get butterflies too.

 

To become something better... you clearly try... you want to be good... and you make an effort... even if there are missteps

Just as you are making amends.... the realization strikes... this... this is a crush.

 

Knowing... recognition... of exactly what you mean to me.

I wasn't prepared... not for this... not for the feelings... not this strong.

Perhaps I should have seen it coming... it didn't take long for me to fall into you the first time.

Peer pressure and people... you are still affected but you've changed. You have changed for the better.

Even now... after everything... I think I might like you more.

Never have this many butterflies been present before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, read the left side for a "secret" message...  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

To be fair... I didn't see it coming... I didn't see you coming.

Jerk... a jerky jock... that's what I was before... before I met you.

 

Kept my feelings closely guarded... couldn't let anyone see... couldn't be seen as weak.

I don't know why... there was something about you... that day by the swings... that made me feel free... safe.

Perhaps it was that stupid song you were singing... and the one after that... and despite everything... I let my guard down... I let you in.

People talk... Your friends talk... and yet... you still choose to hang out with me.

Even invited me to your bar mitzvah... spent hours just talking... letting me rant... letting me open up... even if it meant missing a commitment.

No one has ever let me do that... bare my soul... and there is no one I trust more.

 

Loneliness... whenever you stop talking to me... I feel alone. 

I have come to enjoy your company... your dorky charm... your stupid lists... just you.

Knowing I have you there... knowing you see me... like actually see me.

Even as everyone else only sees my facade... my reputation... you see me... clear as day.

Soul bared over and over again... it really is no wonder.

 

Crushes... they are a strange thing you know... and they tend to catch you when you least expect it.

You managed to burrow yourself deep in my heart... deeper than I thought... deeper than anyone.

Realization... it is a funny thing... one day is just like the one before... and out of nowhere... your feelings have changed.

Understanding... it can be hard to do at times... I fell for you... really fell for you... despite the obstacles.

Sometimes I wish you would fall for me too

 

Guns... stupid guns... they ruin everything... I ruin everything.

One day... one day I'll have the courage to leave... I'll have the courage to stand up... and fight back.

One day... but for now... now I stand frozen... unable to move... unable to look at the disappointment in your eyes... you are disappointed in me.

Do the right thing... I try... too little too late... maybe it won't make a difference... maybe it will... 

Maybe I can get you to see that I'm changing... I'm trying... I want to be better... all for you.

And you forgive me... again you see me... the actual me.

Never have I wanted to kiss more than at this moment.


End file.
